


Yuri Plisetsky: Cat Collector

by Kiraly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiraly/pseuds/Kiraly
Summary: Three times Yuri befriended some stray cats.





	Yuri Plisetsky: Cat Collector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's [Synchronised Screaming](https://synchronisedscreaming.tumblr.com/) Flash Fic Challenge on Tumblr.  
> Based on the prompt: Yuri - Collecting Stray Cats (the theme was "hobbies and pastimes")
> 
> Not gonna lie, I don't think I will ever get tired of writing fics about Yuri and cats. You will pry the "Yuri loves cats" headcanon from my cold dead hands. ^_^

**Moscow**

“Yuri, no.”

“Grandpa, _please!”_ The pleading note in his grandson’s voice tugged at Nikolai Plisetsky’s heartstrings, as it always did. He’d learned to ignore it, usually, because as much as he wanted to grant Yuri’s every wish, money and practicality didn’t always allow for it. The current situation would strain both.

But there was something about Yuri’s face as he clutched the shivering cat that Nikolai couldn’t ignore. A vulnerability that so seldom appeared these days. The boy drove himself so hard, and in the grand scheme of things he asked for so little in return. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having another mouth to feed.

“She needs a bath first,” he heard himself saying, “and I don’t want her sleeping in your bed until she’s been to the veterinarian. Go get her cleaned up, I’ll see what we have for her to eat.”

Yuri’s squeal of delight more than made up for the mess he and his new friend made of the bathtub.

* * *

**Saint Petersburg**

“What are you doing down there?” Mila asked, pulling out her phone to take a picture of Yuri’s undignified position. He’d clearly started out by squatting on the ground, but had stretched his arms forward and one leg back until he was nearly horizontal. He was shaking a metal can with some kind of goo in it.

“Shut _up,_ Hag!” he growled, “You’re going to scare them!” He motioned for her to back up, and Mila did. Her curiosity rose even further when Yuri crept toward the gap in the dilapidated wall and set his tin on the ground.

“They’re very shy,” he said, though that didn’t really explain anything, “and I’m not sure they’ll come out, but - ah. There you are.” Two pairs of glowing eyes blinked in the shadowy hole, then slowly crept forward. The cats looked a little worse for the wear; one of them was missing an ear, and Mila could count their ribs. Still, the sound that rose up when they discovered the food Yuri had put out was unmistakably a purr. And when they’d cleaned up every last morsel, they came closer, nosing through Yuri’s clothes to see if he’d held anything back. 

All three of them glared at Mila when her phone’s camera clicked. “What the _fuck,_ Mila!” The noise startled his furry friends, who darted back into their hiding spot. “I was making progress!”

“And it was soooo cute!” Mila said. Instagram was already going crazy over the photo. 

* * *

**Chicago**

“Yura?” Otabek knocked on the hotel room door again. He’d gotten tired of waiting for Yuri in the lobby, where they were supposed to meet and get dinner. The first round of Skate America started tomorrow, so they had some time to catch up first. Usually, Yuri was the one to pound on _his_ door, demanding food.

So it was a little surprising when the door swung open and Yuri pulled him inside by the front of his shirt. “Yura, what…?” Otabek didn’t have time to say anything else before he realized they weren’t alone; Phichit and Guang-Hong were there too, crouched over _something_ on one of the beds. They didn’t even look up when Yuri slammed the door. “Yura, what is going _on?”_

Instead of answering, Yuri pulled him over to the bed. The other two skaters finally acknowledged Otabek’s presence when Yuri shoved them aside. Otabek looked at the cleared spot on the bed, then back to Yuri, and sighed.

Yuri fidgeted. “Beka, I had to-”

“He was so amazing!” Phichit interrupted. “We didn’t know if we should leave them, or call someone-”

“And I tried to text Leo, but my phone battery died-” Guang-Hong added, “But then Yuri showed up and just _swooped in-_ ”

“I couldn’t just _leave_ them there!” Yuri finished. He folded his arms protectively in front of him, as though that could shield the litter of kittens squirming on the bed. “They’re only babies.”

Otabek sank onto the other mattress. Of all the things he’d been worried about as the competition approached, this was one he hadn’t considered. But given his friendship with Yuri, he probably should have. “Do I want to know how you managed to sneak them into the hotel?” The other three shook their heads.

“Okay.” Otabek pointed at Phichit. “You, order takeout from somewhere. We’re obviously not going out for dinner. And you,” he pointed to Guang-Hong, “Plug your phone in, call Leo again. There’s no way any of _us_ can adopt them, they won’t let us take them out of the country. Maybe he knows someone who’s looking for a cat.” Or four cats, but who was counting?

“And me?” Yuri asked.

Otabek patted the bed beside him. “You can sit down and tell me about your flight, and how you managed to find a bunch of kittens after being in the country for less than 24 hours.”

With a laugh, Yuri scooped up two of the kittens - one for him, one for Otabek - and sat down to do as he was asked.


End file.
